1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical image scanning systems. More particularly, the invention concerns an optical image scanning method and apparatus where an image is scanned by projecting it onto an optical sensor through an optical shutter.
2. Description of the Related Art
In processing data, a crucial step frequently involves introducing the data into the computer. Data is entered into computers using keyboards, computer mice, modems, touch screens, and other peripheral devices. Furthermore, many modern offices conveniently employ optical scanners.
Scanning is sometimes significantly less convenient, however, for travelers. Although suitable for use in the office, high quality scanners can be bulky and heavy. And, although lower resolution scanners are commercially available, their output may fall short of some users' needs. Furthermore, even the reduced bulk and weight of portable scanners may still be too much for some travelers who are also carrying laptop computers, cellular telephones, briefcases, luggage, and the like.